


Шесть дней. Цветочный счет

by EmberNova



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: "Посчастливилось" же Кастиелю влюбиться в парня! Более того - в парня, со всех сторон окруженного контролем и обязанностями перед другими! Беда не приходит одна, и вот уже третью неделю у Кастиеля и Натаниеля не выходит побыть наедине. Кастиель готов был завыть, когда череда приятных событий вдруг скрасила его серые будни лепестками красных роз.
Relationships: Castiel (My Candy Love)/Nathaniel (My Candy Love)
Kudos: 1





	Шесть дней. Цветочный счет

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит до того, как в школе узнали об отношениях Кастиеля и Натаниеля
> 
> Второе название фанфика: "Очень люблю тебя"

_The flower number one (eng.)_

Три. Чертовых. Долгих. Часа. Полнейшей. Скукотищи.

Кастиель вздохнул и упал головой на согнутые руки. Сжал прядь волос в кулак на затылке, чтоб не заснуть.

За окном вился снег. Но не стоило доверять этой обманчивой красоте закручивающихся в легких потоках ветра снежинок. На улице был плюс, и часть снега уже изрядно подтаяла. Поэтому пушистые хлопья таяли тотчас, как опускались на землю. Взвыв, Кастиель снова плюхнулся в спасительное «гнездо», свитое из его собственных рук.

— Кхм-кхм, — вдруг послышалось кряхтение со стороны доски. Кастиель подпрыгнул, в рыке недовольного питбуля распознав раздраженные нотки женского голоса. — Дюран, я так полагаю, тема вам давно знакома, раз сейчас вы так скучаете. — Кастиель ойкнул про себя, осознав, что «взвыл» он в голос. И довольно громко. Попал.

— Да, мисс Делане, — однако ж, ни капли не смутившись, выпрямился Кастиель, складывая руки на парте. — Совершенно потрясающая тема. Когда-то в свои годы я с отцом…

— Мы поняли, мистер Дюран. Можете рассказы о своих счастливых годах оставить на потом, — учительница поправила легкую накидку на своих плечах. — Раз вы такой продвинутый в этой теме. Ответьте мне тогда…

Кастиель, превозмогая нежелание вообще слушать эту женщину, все же смог дослушать вопрос Делане. Он посмотрел на доску со схематично изображенной колбой и нарисованным процентным соотношением веществ. Он знал, что большинство взглядов класса сейчас было направлено на него. И не то что бы он чувствовал напряжение, но подсознательное желание выпендриться все равно было. Поэтому, помыкав для вида некоторое время, чтобы усыпить бдительность Делане, он все же ответил на вопрос. И тем самым подтвердил свое право иногда (всегда) посапывать на уроках.

— Ну ладно, Кастиель Дюран, — женщина конечно пораженной не выглядела, но голос уже показывал, что уровень ее обиженности на ученика снизился довольно существенно.

Она продолжила рассказывать тему. А ученики, многие несколько огорченные фактом, что никакого представления не вышло, вернулись к своим делам или же и впрямь прослушиванию лекции. Кастиель почувствовал, что, однако ж, как минимум один человек все еще всем вниманием был обращен к нему. Он кинул взгляд на первые парты, откуда на него смотрела пара золотистых глаз. Улыбка на губах Натаниеля вызвала ответную реакцию на лице панка. Когда он поймал себя на мысли, что вновь и вновь прокручивает в голове самые различные нежные слова — мимо сознания успело пролететь уже с десяток.

Урок закончился, а вот перемена набирала свои обороты. Теперь найти Кастиеля не составляло практически никакого труда — конечно, если только было такое желание.

Сигаретный дым заполнил легкие. Почувствовав на глазах легкое жжение от неаккуратной затяжки, Кастиель поспешил его выдохнуть, поторапливая негромким густым кашлем. В подвальном помещении было тускло. Одну из ламп выбило еще вчера — буквально на глазах Кастиеля. Потому что в последнее время он стал частым гостем этого помещения. Из-за стены слышалось смешавшееся оживление учеников школы. Еле различимо, но если постараться, — можно было уловить и стук вилок о стеклянные тарелки в столовой. Кастиель сделал еще одну затяжку. Погрузившись в свои мысли — и отчасти в этот смешавшийся школьный шум, — он не заметил скрип входной двери, когда полоска света легла на темный потолок подвала. Полоса скрылась почти так же быстро, как появилась. Вот только здесь хулиган услышал шорох чужих шагов, неспешно пробиравшихся в его сторону через стопки хлама, снесенного сюда коробками.

— Ой, кто-то опять нарушает школьные правила, — перед ним появился староста класса.

Голубой галстук аккуратно повязан поверх белой рубашки. Пожалуй, единственный ученик здесь, который носил хотя бы подобие школьной формы. Отодвинув ото рта сигарету, Кастиель чуть улыбнулся старосте, который вопреки своему замечанию смотрел на панка дружелюбно.

— А кто-то разрешает мне их нарушать, — Кастиель потянулся к блондину, мягко придвигая того к себе рукой.

Натаниель подошел ближе, с удовольствием даря легкий поцелуй в уголок губ. Он накрыл чужую ладонь на талии своей.

— Так рад, что ты пришел, — сказал Кастиель, смотря в блестящие даже в тусклом свете золотые глаза. — А с чего вдруг такой подарок? Думал, у тебя в последнее время особо возможности нет со мной по подвалам прятаться. Радуюсь хотя бы короткому прощанию у ворот. Да и то взглядами.

— Хватит драматизировать, — улыбнулся Натаниель. — Думаешь, один ты не доволен этой ситуацией? Я вообще-то тоже… очень… — Натаниель наблюдал, как лицо Кастиеля сокращает и так небольшое расстояние между ними, — …жду. Кас, — Натаниель остановил парня, кончиками пальцев на губах создав преграду между ними.

— А, чего? Да ладно. Ты сам сказал — хотел меня увидеть.

— Да, — Натаниель улыбнулся и высвободился из некрепкого хвата Каса, спустив его руку со своей талии. — И у меня был повод попросить Мелоди об одолжении, чтобы выкроить эти несколько минут для нас с тобой, — он завел руку за спину и через секунду достал оттуда цветок.

Кастиель удивленно смотрел на бутон красной розы и немного на лицо Натаниеля. Он поперхнулся, как будто бы только что нашел застрявшие остатки дыма в легких.

— Цветок, мне, — Кастиель принял розу из рук Натаниеля, но все еще несколько непонимающе рассматривал алый бутон. — Я, ну… спасибо.

Он поднял взгляд на улыбающегося старосту. Тот выглядел очень довольным собой. Руки он засунул в задние карманы.

— Откуда ты его вообще достал? В маги и чародеи заделался? — прыснул Кастиель, не в силах удержать себя от того, чтобы не рассматривать преподнесенный сюрприз.

— Да в заднем кармане стебель торчал. Наверное, со спины я выглядел забавно.

— Спасибо. Еще раз спасибо, — Кастиель наконец оторвал взгляд от бутона и посмотрел на старосту. Он снова положил ладонь на его талию, пододвигая к себе.

Натаниель склонил голову на плечо Каса, рассматривая вместе с ним цветок и зеленый стебель, зажатый между пальцами его любимого.

— Ладно, мне пора идти, — Натаниель глубоко вздохнул, вынужденный так скоро избавляться от теплых приятных объятий и возвращаться к своим делам.

— Уже? — недовольно протянул Кастиель, заглядывая в глаза блондина.

— Да, — ответил он. Натаниель держал руку Кастиеля двумя своими ладонями.

Кастиель потянулся к нему, чтобы поцеловать на прощание. Но староста увернулся, снова препятствуя Касу холодными пальцами. На этот раз мягко тронувшими щеку.

— Почему нельзя? — возмутился Кас, в недовольстве сведя брови.

— Из твоего рта воняет сигаретами. Прости. Мне не нравится целовать тебя горького.

— Ну блин, приплыли, — раздосадовано отозвался Кас. Но поделать все равно ничего уже не мог — он покурил немногим раньше минуты назад. Теперь выходит зря не скуренную даже наполовину сигарету выкинул.

— Я пошел, — мягкие губы коснулись щеки. Кастиель мог только проводить взглядом отдаляющегося Натаниеля. — И окурок подними, — предупредил тот.

— Хорошо, — недовольно ответил Кастиель. Но ослушаться просьбы блондина и впрямь не смел.

_Blume secunde (deu.)_

Сегодня погода порадовала несколько больше. В кавычках. Пока Кастиель шел до школы — кеды вымокли в образовавшихся редких лужах. Будто недавно прошел дождь. Но нет. Таял снег. И в этом было мало приятного. Зато солнце пригревало, вися высоко над головой в прозрачно-голубом небе. Люди шли по улице расстегнутые. Кто-то в весенних куртках. Как будто бы сейчас уже была весна. Улыбка в такую погоду, хочешь-не хочешь, сама лезла на губы. И хоть впереди еще ожидала половина снежного февраля, дышалось легче.

Кастиель сегодня шел один. Лизандр заболел, поэтому компанию составляли только наушники. И так как общаться даже с Ирис не было у него желания, а тем более отвечать на приветствия Амбер (себе дороже), он и думал, что ровно до начала первого урока так и пробудет в компании своих небольших черных проводных друзей.

Но подходя к главному входу школы, он заметил стоявшего у ворот старосту. «Это что еще за новости?» — подумал он. Натаниель стоял с планшетом. И Кастиель очень скоро понял, — что отмечал каждого, кто проходил через школьные ворота. В компании с ним была Мелоди. Ну конечно. Кастиель пока не понимал, что за дела происходили здесь, но что бы то ни было — лишь Мелоди готова была поддержать очередные непонятные идеи школьной администрации. Девушка собиралась поздороваться с приближающимся к ним панком. Но Кастиель демонстративно прошел мимо. Не удостоив ни одного, ни другого «дежурного» даже взглядом.

— Вот жеж хам, — прокомментировала возмущенно Мелоди, когда Кастиель был уже почти у дверей в спортзал.

— И не говори, — Натаниель смотрел строго в список на планшете, улыбаясь все поступающим ученикам школы и здороваясь со знакомыми. — Ох! — вдруг всколыхнулся парень, будто что-то вспомнил. — Мел, справишься пару минут без меня? Мне кое-что надо взять из раздевалки.

Староста подошел к однокласснице и всучил ей второй планшет — помимо того, который уже и так был в ее руках. Девушка, чувствуя, как близко староста подошел к ней, ощутила жар, медленно подбирающийся к щекам. Рука парня лежала поверх ее ладони и даже чуть сжимала.

— Д-да, конечно. Беги по своим делам, — защебетала она, не смотря Натаниелю в глаза.

— Спасибо, — парень отстранился и поспешил в сторону спортзала.

Первым уроком была физкультура. Зайдя в раздевалку, Кастиель с удивлением заметил, что пришел сюда первым. По крайней мере — первым из парней (если, конечно, не брать во внимание старосту, дежурившего у ворот). Он скинул сумку на скамью и плюхнулся, доставая из ушей наушники. «Боже, — подумал он. — Я увидел лицо Ната, и мне сразу стало так хорошо», — Кастиель уткнулся носом в сложенные ладони. Даже о промокших насквозь кедах на время успел позабыть. Но буквально через мгновение был вырван из своих мыслей о златоглазом ангеле, когда чья-то ладонь мягко коснулась его плеча. Кас повернулся в сторону нарушителя спокойствия.

— Нат, — улыбнулся он, — парень перешагнул скамью и опустился рядом с Кастиелем.

— Доброе утро, — сказал «ангел» и, подсев ближе, поцеловал губы Кастиеля.

Панк, почувствовав мягкие губы на своих, напрягся, кинув взгляд в сторону открытой двери. Натаниель только усмехнулся.

— Привет, любовь моя, — сказал Кас, взяв в руки ладони Натаниеля. Улыбка на лице ни то ангела, ни то демона-подстрекателя поселила на щеках Кастиеля оттиск ощутимого жара. — Ты чего это так неожиданно. Сам ведь против, когда опасно.

— Да, — изогнул брови «домиком » парень. — Но сейчас у нас нет особо выбора. Я так соскучился по тебе.

— Я тоже, — смотря в глаза, Кастиель сжал чужие ладони в своих руках сильнее.

Натаниель высвободился, встав со скамьи — Кастиель проследил за парнем, который подошел к шкафчику, занятому рядом с его. Открыв дверцу, Натаниель достал оттуда — да ладно! — снова розу. Блондин вернулся назад к Кастиелю.

— Боюсь представить, что навыдумывает Мелоди в качестве своего приза. Ведь теперь я перед ней в долгу за то, что она дарит нам эти пару совместных минут.

— Невероятно, — забрав розу, шлепнул себя по глазу Кас. — Еще одна? Они, конечно, очень красивые, но я… слушай, что за игру ты затеял? — Кастиель рассмеялся в голос.

И вместе с ним сидящий рядом Нат, чья рука почти невесомо лежала на бедре панка. Но блондин рассмеялся и только, оставив парня без ответа. Он успокоился, затаив на губах улыбку от вида радующегося Кастиеля. Он поцеловал смеющегося парня в челюсть и встал, собираясь вернуться к своим делам.

— Потерпи еще пару недель. Я постараюсь, чтоб от них осталось всего полторы. Скоро этот организационный кошмар закончится, — Натаниель сказал это, стоя практически у выхода из раздевалки.

— Конечно, — Кастиель стих, опустив взгляд на новый красный цветок.

— Да.

Натаниель кивнул, и хоть уже вот-вот должен был уйти — не чувствовал в себе на это сил. Думал, что еще можно сказать Кастиелю, чтобы задержаться на чуточку дольше. Ноги как будто бы примерзли к полу. Он все смотрел на затихшего панка, рассматривавшего красный бутон с таким взглядом — как будто бы то был сам блондин. «Ладно», — сказал сам себе староста и развернулся.

— Погоди! — вдруг раздался возглас, который, как надеялся Нат глубоко в душе, должен был его остановить.

Не успел он развернуться, как его за руку потянули назад. Раздался стук железных петель до упора откинутой двери пустого шкафчика. Занырнув за не самую надежную ограду, Кастиель припал к губам Натаниеля, смяв их в жадном поцелуе. Натаниель втянул глубоко воздух и не смел больше дышать, отвечая и блаженно ощущая напор любимого хулигана. Он обхватил руками чужое лицо, пока Кас одной рукой придерживал дверцу шкафчика, а другой крепко обнимал Ната. Поцелуй был глубоким, жадным. Но не долгим. Кас отстранился, отпуская от себя блондина. Тот, с раскрасневшимся лицом на ходу приглаживая волосы и поправляя рубашку, рассеянным взглядом смотрел куда-то на колени панка.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. Все мысли были спутаны и сбиты в кучу. — Ты… ты это. Хорошего тебе дня.

— И тебе, — губы Кастиеля исказила самодовольная улыбочка, обнажая острые клыки.

Этого было совсем недостаточно. Совсем. Но тем не менее теперь было очевидное подтверждение того, что блондин по-прежнему его хочет. Действительно хочет вернуться к нему поскорее. Такая встряска подарила тому второе дыхание и работать блондин теперь будет в два раза усерднее — думать об этом было приятно. Кастиель посмотрел на розу, оставленную лежать в одиночестве на скамье раздевалки.

_Trezo fiore (it.)_

Лизандр выздоровел. Кастиель конечно же был этому рад. Хоть и прошел всего день, — когда в школе рядом нет лучшего друга, этот день ощущается как вечность. Тоскливая, ужасно нудная, неприветливая вечность. Небо было пасмурным.

Прозвенел звонок. Под шуршание сумок и рюкзаков, убирая канцелярские принадлежности, ученики лениво засобирались на следующий урок. Кастиель зевнул, чувствуя натянутость по всей длине ног, сложенных на стуле впереди стоящей парты. Лизандр спал рядом, уткнувшись лицом в стол. Наблюдая за постепенно покидающими кабинет одноклассниками, Кастиель про себя отмечал, что золотистой головы с непослушными волосами все равно не увидит. Нат вчера предупреждал его по телефону, что не придет. Точнее, его забрали на литературную олимпиаду. Кастиель держал руки на груди сложенными. Хорошо, что его друг был сегодня с ним.

Он бы спекся один.

Вообще б не пришел.

Конец уроков. Радости почему-то не было. Кастиель ощущал себя, как будто из него вытянули все соки. Тело было тяжелым.

Он подошел к ряду школьных шкафчиков, ткнувшись головой в дверцу своего. Шкафчик ответил ему металлическим отзвуком.

Приплыли.

Кас постоял так буквально какие-то считанные секунды. И, взяв себя в руки, выпрямился, набирая пароль на круговом замке и открывая дверцу. Он ожидал увидеть привычную композицию из разрисованной маркером задней стенки, запихнутой черной сумки и пары тетрадей сверху, которые было лень складывать в эту самую сумку. Но вместо этого шкафчик оказался ярко освещен гирляндой, к крышке приклеенной прозрачным скотчем. Сумка была на месте, но вот тетрадей не было. Явно — их кто-то за него сложил. На сымпровизированном не самом эстетичном пьедестале с карманами и молниями лежал цветок с алым бутоном. На задней стенке шкафчика была прилеплена их единственная совместная фотография, которая хранилась у обоих на телефонах. Кас остолбенел. Он смотрел на это. И когда он снова «подкючился» — понял, что фотографию надо побыстрее убрать, пока никто не заметил. По белым проводам Кастиель нашел выключатель всей этой иллюминации. Тот был спрятан в одном из карманов его сумки с остатками не уместившихся золотых лампочек. Справившись с основной задачей, он из кармана вынул телефон. На дисплее будто всплыло подтверждение — одно непрочитанное сообщение в мессенджере. Он не брал телефон в руки с самого начала последнего урока.

_«Прости, что мы сегодня не смогли повидаться. Я не думал, что произойдет такая ситуация. Этого в моих планах не было. Но здесь уж даже Мелоди была бессильна. Она неплоха в заучивании. Но здесь школьного курса будет недостаточно. Поэтому настаивали исключительно на моем участии._

_Посмотри в свой шкафчик»_ , — гласило сообщение, отправленное Натаниелем.

 _«Зря я рассказал тебе пароль от своего шкафчика»_ , — только и отправил ему в ответ Кастиель.

Он достал из шкафчика цветок. Улыбка коснулась его губ. Что за сантименты.

 _«Даже не знаю, что сказать. Ты мне такого еще не дарил. Спасибо»_ , — вдогонку все же добавил он.

Он сжал стебель вот уже третьей по счету розы в руке и, тихо посмеиваясь, сполз спиной по шкафчикам, закрывая ладонями глаза. Рядом раздался шорох.

— Кас, у тебя все в порядке? — Кастиель поднял взгляд и увидел девушку с длинными синими волосами.

— Да, Кло, у меня все в порядке, — отозвался он.

— Что это за роза? — девушка приподняла бровь, сжимая лямку своей сумки.

— Да так, — ответил ей Кастиель. — Сам себе ради прикола цветы в шкафчик засовываю.

Кастиель снова отвернулся от девушки и продолжил тихо посмеиваться. А Клоди подумала, что либо она на досуге пересмотрела «Бэтмена», либо ее друга правда пора сдавать в психушку.

_Quatrième fleur (fr.)_

День «икс». Радость? Нет. Нежелание переться в школу? Определенно. Кастиель едва ли проснувшись — уже ощущал это всеобъемлющее розовое облако, повсеместные сюсюканья, щебет девушек приторнее и выше обычного. Валентинки на парте, в парте и напиханные в отверстия его шкафчика.

Кастиель уткнулся лицом в подушку, промычав. Вот бы здорово не идти сегодня в школу.

Но вот тут один факт давал огромную такую оплеуху его недовольству.

Ведь он сам был влюблен.

И получить валентинку от одного единственного человека ему все же хотелось бы… Позавчера он прозябал в одинокой серости без Лизандра. Вчера был вынужден нести свое бренное существование, не имея возможности хотя бы увидеть свой единственный золотой лучик света. Все указывало на то, что идти сегодня было необязательно. Как дополнительный приятный факт — даже не было контрольных. И все равно. Он не мог не пойти. В этот момент он думал о том, что раз он сам так до невозможности скучает, когда не может видеть своего золотого мальчика — наверное, Натаниель со всеми его сложными делами тоже находит в лице Кастиеля какую-то опору… Подумав об этом, Кастиель вздохнул и нашел в себе силы подняться с кровати. Даже до звонка второго будильника. Значит, он еще успеет позавтракать.

Уже со входа в школу вся эта атмосфера «Дня Святого Валентина» начинала захлестывать, да так, что было ни выплыть, ни вздохнуть. Кастиель демонстративно сморщил нос. И увидел Лизандра — как вовремя.

Прицепившись к другу, который ждал его под деревом во дворе, он спрятался за его неподступной аурой и так прошел до класса.

— Постарайся не устраивать сегодня разборок, пожалуйста. Не порти настроение остальным, — на пороге кабинета вдруг прилетело ему от Ким прямо в лицо.

Кастиель смотрел немного удивленными глазами на девушку, встретившую его такими «теплыми» словами, а Лизандр оставался рядом, понимая, что, кажется, далеко лучше не отходить. Взгляд Кастиеля скользнул в сторону, пока он осмыслял сказанное. И у окна увидел своего ангела, обрамленного светом. Слова Ким несколько задели Кастиеля. Хоть он и был порой отморозком, границы знал и никогда не задевал больные темы окружающих. Если сильно хотелось — он просто оставался дома. Девушка ушла, а Кастиель, немного выбитый из своего душевного согласия, так и остался с непонятками.

— Что это было? — спросил он, обращаясь к Лизандру. Тот пожал плечами.

— Только не грузись, ладно? Не всегда мы можем понять причин, по которым люди делают то или иное. Мы учимся общаться. И это нормально делать ошибки. Главное понимать, где песок, а где золото, — Лизандр постучал по плечу своего друга и направился к своему месту.

Кастиель немного затормозил — теперь думая о словах Лизандра. Но речь того была вполне уравновешивающая слова Ким. Поняв, что париться, о чем бы то ни было, не стоит, снова посмотрел на своего ангела. Натаниель в это время тоже обратил наконец внимание на вошедших в класс парней. Как только он увидел панка — его губ коснулась еле заметная улыбка. По телу Кастиеля побежали мурашки, мысли в голове отшибло. Он улыбнулся в ответ.

Он молодец, что смог заставить себя сегодня прийти. Натаниель правда в нем нуждался. Кастиель видел — золотые глаза загорелись.

Кастиель стучал баскетбольным мячом о стенку инвентарной комнаты, тайно напитываясь приятным шоколадным сумраком помещения. Достало уже все. Прилипание девчонок — наблюдение за блондином ИЗДАЛЕКА. Тяжело было находиться рядом — когда нельзя коснуться. И когда все остальные только тем и занимаются, что липнут друг к другу. Бумажный фигурный мусор было уже некуда девать. Кастиель говорил, что скоро блевать будет сердечками. Но Лизандр все равно запретил ему выкидывать валентинки. Все открытки Кастиель отдал ему, не особо заботясь — зачем они поэту. Сладости — которые, к счастью, достались ему не в таком количестве — он отдал очкастому пареньку. Зажал его — потому что этот веснушчатый хомячок и так его боялся. Блеяние, если бы он пытался поговорить с ним наедине, Кастиеля бы выбесило. Легче было предстать в привычном образе задиры, — чтобы впихнуть пареньку эти чертовы сладости без лишней мороки. Кен, ожидаемо, уходил оттуда удивленным (потом убегал, когда Кастиель притопнул, так как очень бесили глазенки, лупящие на панка с таким недоверчивым взглядом).

Позднее время назойливо давило на веки усталостью. Но раз пришел — Кастиель не мог теперь уйти, пока не закончится вся вакханалия этого гребанного «дня святого валентина» в школе Свит Аморис. Уроков было много, а после — девчонки (Мелоди в основном) объявили о подготовленном «сюрпризе» — конечно же концерт и еще какие-то «супер интересные» развлечения во дворе школы. У входа дежурили учителя. И хоть посещение праздника было «необязательным», говорить лишний раз с мадам Шермански не хотелось. К тому же, он ощущал внутри незавершенность. Замотанный Натаниель (в частности теперь было ясно, что еще и из-за этого «праздника») не имел возможности побыть с Кастиелем хотя бы пару минут на расстоянии ближе, чем пять метров. Кастиель скучал.

Панк поймал отскочивший от стены мяч и сел на дощатый пол, прижав колени к себе. За стенкой глухо раздавалась музыка праздника. Даже играть в мяч стало скучно.

Роза. Перед ним возник красный бутон знакомого, но все же нового цветка. Кастиель почувствовал, как по его плечу скользнула чужая рука и крепко обняла поперек груди. К голове прижались чьи-то губы.

— Нат! — повторил за своим взликовавшим сердцем панк.

Он расслабился, позволяя другому обнимать себя так, как удобно. Он взял зеленый тонкий стебель из чужой руки и прокрутил его между пальцев, пока объятия становились полноценными — его обнимали обеими руками, и к затылку с нежностью прижимались губы.

— Нравится? — Натаниель положил голову на плечо Каса.

— Конечно. Как и три предыдущих, — Кас улыбнулся, ощущая ласку и приятную прохладу чужой гладкой щеки. — Может, стоило подарить сразу целый букет? Хотя надо признаться… мне нравится, что ты каждый день умудряешься выкраивать для меня минутку.

— Кстати насчет минутки, — руки Натаниеля будто попросили панка развернуться, чуть нажав. Оказавшись лицом к Нату, Кастиель тотчас же захотел его поцеловать. — Я свободен до конца праздника. Даже чуточку больше.

— До конца… — мозги Кастиеля, кажется, отказали. Ему послышалось? — Ты сказал, прям до самого конца празднования?

— Да. Все полчаса. И чуточку дольше.

Кастиелю снесло крышу. Он кинулся к блондину, беря его в охапку своих рук и атакуя губы поцелуем. А Натаниель и не был против. Он принял объятия Кастиеля, лишь немного придерживая его за согнутые руки. Он упал взад себя, но прежде, чем спина успела коснуться пола, они перевернулись на бок. Поцелуй был теплым, в темноте между ними будто сверкали звезды. Кастиель его крепко сжимал. И это было так нужно. Сердце Ната откликалось на зов тактильной потребности панка.

— Пойдем, там есть маты, — когда они остановились, в полуразнеженном состоянии сказал Натаниель.

Он поднялся и помог встать панку. За руку они прошли к матам — оказавшимися под падающим из окна светом. Кастиель оставил розу возле них. Парни какое-то время смотрели в глаза друг другу, ощущая ласку и трепет, которыми хотелось поделиться. Рука Каса лежала на бедре Натаниеля, совсем ненавязчиво поглаживая через светлые джинсы. Нат положил ладонь на щеку парня. Они приблизились друг к другу и снова поцеловались. Легкий сон забирал их — они будто плыли по волнам из мягчайшей ваты. Они легли. Свет уже сбежал с половины нагретого мата и теперь парни лежали в полутени. Ноги были неплотно перплетены. Натаниель лежал на руке панка, почти невесомо чувствуя лбом его подбородок. Вторая его рука лежала на талии блондина, ощущаясь теплом.

— Попросил Мелоди вести развлекательную программу с Ирис вместо меня. Страшно думать, какая расплата меня ждет, — шептал Натаниель, чувствуя под ладонью шелковые красные волосы.

— Мелоди? Ради меня? — отозвался ему Кастиель таким же шепотом.

— Конечно ради тебя. Как ты думаешь, насколько мне хотелось провести этот день с тобой.

Кастиель подумал, но отвечать не стал. «Наверное настолько же, насколько и мне». Он перебирал светлые короткие волосы между подушечек пальцев.

— Мой, мой, мой! — вдруг запричитал он негромко, но с особой пылкостью, и нырнул вниз, обнимая Ната и прижимаясь головой к его груди.

— Твой, — улыбался Натаниель, ощущая скребущее чувство в животе и табун медленно расползающихся мурашек. Его пальцы запутались в длинных волосах. Они так и продолжили лежать на матах.

_Quinta flor (sp.)_

Отыграть пару песен в рамках какого-то любительского рок-вечера, конечно, дело не особо впечатляющее. Но это уже было больше, чем ничего. Особенно для их скромного дуэта. Ну «скромными» во время выступления их назвать, конечно, было сложно. Но в данном случае Кастиель обычно думал о количестве.

Хоть на неделе и отгремел «День Всех Влюбленных», город готовился к наплыву весенних рок фестивалей. Нервы у Кастиеля шалили. Но что удивляло больше — из колеи это не выбивало. Вопреки своему ожиданию нервное состояние лишь подстегивало его — и на лице весь вечер играла улыбка. День в школе тянулся долго и скучно. Он только и делал, что бренчал на гитаре в перерывах — даже пропустил урок биологии. Но теперь он здесь. И скоро они с Лизандром выйдут на сцену. Пускай это не полуторачасовой концерт со зрителями, заполонившими стадион только чтобы посмотреть на них, но это было уже выступлением, за которое им заплатят — даже если это и проценты с проданных ими же билетов.

Лизандр стоял у гримерной (гримерная тоже не личная — другие группы их возраста и старше делили помещение). Парень стоял, опершись на косяк, поправлял шипастые напульсники. После того, как даже Кас привык видеть друга в тридцати слоях бабушкиного гардероба, черная рубашка с короткими рукавами смотрелась на нем непривычно.

— Волнуешься? — улыбнулся Лизандр, когда к нему подошел Кас.

— А то ты нет, — уклончиво усмехнулся парень. — Не особо, если честно. Не знаю хорошо это или плохо… в любом случае посмотрим.

— Публика здесь не придирчивая. В отличие от некоторых я все же потрудился осведомиться о наших «конкурентах». Пара из них играет, ну… очень уж на любителя скажем так. Так что переживать нам точно не из-за чего, — друзья поймали себя на том, что все это время смотрели друг другу в глаза. Это почему-то вызвало приступ смеха обоих собеседников.

Хлопнув Лизандра по плечу, Кастиель собирался пройти в гримерку. Но тут в ответ был сам остановлен за плечо.

— Чт…

Кастиель посмотрел на Лизандра. И парень указал тому за спину, мотнув в довершение головой. Кас обернулся. И понял, что друг остановил его не зря. На них смотрел Натаниель — с руками за спиной. В школе им провести время вместе не удалось, но признаваясь к своему стыду, — Кастиель этого даже не заметил, увлеченный мыслями о предстоящем выступлении. Однако теперь, когда блондин стоял перед ним так близко — панк как будто бы нашел последний паззл, без которого не мог назвать этот день в полноценном смысле хорошим.

— Нат! — Кастиель за пару шагов буквально подлетел к нему. Лизандр ушел в гримерку. — Так неожиданно, что ты здесь.

— И тебе привет, — ответил блондин.

Хоть Натаниель и не то что бы был сильно похож на неформала, но черная футболка и обычные джинсы делали его довольно непривычным для восприятия. Кастиель считал, что черный Нату очень идет. Панк улыбался, не зная, что еще сказать парню. И тут из-за спины того возник цветок. Кастиеля это уже не удивляло — но вновь. Получить его от своего ангела было до одурения приятно. Кастиель взял цветок из рук блондина.

— Я возьму ее в гримерку. Пусть будет со мной перед выступлением. Спасибо, — Кастиель потянулся поцеловать Ната в переносицу, и тот прикрыл один глаз, улыбаясь.

— Не за что, — отозвался он. — Я буду на тебя смотреть из зала. Но мне придется уйти в какой-то момент.

— Ничего, я понимаю. Но то, что ты пришел на мое первое выступление — уже для меня многое значит. — Они поцеловались снова — совсем легко. — Спасибо, — еще раз прошептал Кас, смотря в искрящиеся золотые глаза и держа парня за руку.

— Вы будете лучше всех, — уверил Натаниель панка, и его рука выскользнула из некрепкого хвата.

Кастиель ушел в гримерку, Натаниель — на танцпол.

_Цветок шестой (rus.)_

После вчерашнего голова гудела — да. Кастиель и Лизандр, как паймальчики, не пили. Но вернулись поздно. И спал Кас всего ничего, а в школу идти надо было. Тот день, который можно было прогулять — он прохлопал. Оставшиеся пару дней были контрольные. И хоть в субботу намечался всего один урок и поставленный на этот урок зачет по физ-ре — уж лучше Кастиель сдаст его сейчас, чем в конце года будет досдавать долги с начисленными «штрафными». Он еле отлепился от подушки.

Забрав у мамы ланч-пакет, поцеловал ее в щеку и пожелал удачного дня. Сам еле поплелся в сторону школы. В таком темпе у него будет отличная возможность по дороге собрать весь мусор в свои мешки под глазами.

В школе к нему пристали с поздравлениям и восторгами — Лизандра, пришедшего задолго до панка, облепили тоже, что бывало достаточно редко. До урока еще оставалось время, но почему-то своего златовласого ангела Кастиель не видел.

Что случилось? Он беспокоился. Нат его предупреждает, если приходить не собирается — чтоб Кастиель не ждал напрасно. Ладно, подумал Кас, стараясь привести свои мысли в порядок и не придумывать лишнего. В конце концов, — хоть Натаниель и паймальчик, — он не застрахован от ситуаций в духе окатившей из лужи машины или пробок. Кастиель наконец стал переодеваться в спортивную форму.

Урок начался около пяти минут назад, а Ната все еще не было. Класс успел отбегать пару кругов по площадке и по указу Бориса разобрать волейбольные мячи, разбившись на пары, когда дверь в спортзал открылась. В относительной тишине, если не считать стука мячей, все, конечно же, обратили внимание на привычный скрип. В проходе стоял блондин, сжимая рукой лямку рюкзака, висевшего на одном его плече. Натаниель направился к раздевалкам, пересекая весь спортивный зал по диагонали. Он подошел к учителю, чтобы извиниться. Дальше он отвел Бориса чуть в сторону и стал рассказывать что-то еще. Кастиель его не слышал. Другие ученики, потеряв интерес, продолжили тренироваться в парах прежде, чем Нат отлип от учителя.

— Так, правильно. Продолжаем. Молодцы, — подбодрил учеников Борис, чтобы вместе с тем вернуть их мысли к своему занятию.

Кастиель передал мяч Лизандру и стремительным шагом направился туда, куда пошел Нат.

— Эй, Дюра!.. — собирался было окликнуть ученика Борис.

— Ему очень надо в туалет! — перебил его Лизандр.

Девчонки, стоявшие рядом, негромко засмеялись при слове «туалет». С другой стороны, сейчас, что ни скажи Лизандр в такой ситуации, — все воспринялось бы шуткой.

— А, ладно… — потупил взгляд учитель. В конце концов, ученик не собирался сбежать с его занятия.

Настигнув Натаниеля в раздевалке, Кас застал того сидящим на скамье. Блондин, уперев локти в колени, закрывал лицо ладонями.

— Эй, — Кастиель подошел к нему, присев на корточках на его уровень, чтобы оказаться прям напротив.

Он взял руку Ната и убрал ее от лица. Староста посмотрел на него одним глазом. Не плакал, как могло показаться. Но уголки губ были опущены.

— Нат, у тебя что-то случилось? — голос Кастиеля вкрадчиво заполнял голову. Он умел говорить не жалостливо — лишь с имеющим место быть беспокойством.

Кас убрал и вторую руку. Натаниель встретился со взглядом стальных глаз. Его губы задрожали, а потом натянулась на лицо улыбка. Блондин нервно выдохнул.

— Я опоздал на урок, — сказал Нат. Голос его был слаб и чуть хрипл.

Держа руки старосты за запястья, Кастиель внимательно изучал его лицо — и при таком ближайшем рассмотрении не заметить чуть припухшую нижнюю губу и запекшуюся на ней темно-бордовую трещину, конечно же, не мог.

— Это что? — шепотом подал голос Кастиель. Не испугать блондина будто было вплетено в его поведенческий код.

— Ударился об угол двери, когда выходил, — снова нервно усмехнулся Нат.

— Натаниель! — хоть и кричал — все равно шепотом. — Это этот мудак?! Твой папаша, да? Нат! Что за херня?! Что этот ублюдок себе позволяет?!

Кастиель поднялся и сел рядом на скамейке. Он придвинул к себе старосту — обнимая его, стараясь закрыть его как можно больше. Натаниель уткнулся ему в плечо, закрывая лицо руками. Еще пара нервных выдохов донеслось с его стороны. После этого короткого мгновения Кастиель его отпустил. Староста сделал глубокий вдох и выдох.

— Возвращайся в спортзал, — ровным голосом сказал Нат. — Я сейчас выйду к вам, — еще один вдох-выдох. Но на этот раз короткий и легкий. — Спасибо. Прости, что ты это увидел.

Кастиеля вдруг как обухом огрело — только не по голове, а по ушам от этого «прости». Но он плотно стиснул зубы и ладони блондина, вложенные в его руки, понимая, что лучше помолчать — иначе остановить свой гнев не сможет.

— Хорошо. Только давай поживее, — сказал он и вышел из раздевалки.

Физкультура закончилась. И нелюбимый этап Кастиеля — переодевание из одного в другое — тоже. Ребята регулярным потоком в одиночестве или небольшими группками вытекали через выход спортзала. Взяв сумку, панк тоже собирался было покинуть помещение, но на самом выходе его окликнул Борис.

— Мисье Дюран. Можете мне, пожалуйста, помочь убрать эти мячи в подсобку? — Кастиель кинул взгляд на такой уже близкий путь к свободе, освещенный вполне себе весенним солнцем, но мог только вздохнуть и послушать просьбу учителя.

— Конечно, — отозвался он и пошел к углу со сгруженными мячами.

Он заносил последнюю пару мячей, когда перед дверью его остановили за руку. Он обернулся — и увидел своего парня в сером пиджаке. Все уже давно покинули этот спортзал, — но Борис все еще находился рядом, заполняя журнал. Да и мало ли кто, по каким бы то ни было причинам, задержался в раздевалках так же, как и они со старостой. Натаниель смотрел на него, а в глазах читалась нежность.

— Кас. Сегодня вечером отец отпустил меня к Мелоди готовиться вместе к предстоящему экзамену по математике.

Кастиель стоял, озадаченно смотря на старосту. Сейчас он разве что не мог почесать затылок — но взгляд серых глаз передавал все вполне красочно.

— Хорошо, — все, что мог ответить Кас.

— Но я не иду к Мелоди, — Натаниель не сдержал все же легкой улыбки — и внимание панка снова притянула темнеющая полоса поперек губы. — Ты же сможешь провести этот вечер со мной? — золотистый взгляд вполне выдавал некоторую нервозность. Даже если Натаниель знал, что беспокоиться не о чем.

— Да, конечно, — улыбнулся ему Кас.

Староста его отпустил и напоследок улыбнулся — ушел из спортзала первым.

— Я все, Борис, — сообщил Кастиель.

— Спасибо, — отозвались ему в ответ, и Кастиель, чувствуя неимоверную легкость в ногах, точно на крыльях помчал к своему дому — на встречу со своей кроваткой.

До места встречи он добрался за пару минут до обозначенного времени. Но думая, что окажется первым, крупно ошибся, — у зеленеющего в желтом свете столба стоял его Натаниель, роясь в телефоне. Как долго он здесь стоит?

— Привет, — сказал Кастиель, проскальзывая рукой по его ладони и переплетая их пальцы в замок.

— Привет, — отозвался Натаниель.

Он вручил Кастиелю розу, которую тот принял уже вполне буднично. Они поцеловались.

Они шли через заросли зеленых деревьев, которые сгущали и без того уже наступавшую темноту. Кастиель тянул за руку старосту. Только через пару минут Натаниель подумал осведомиться, зачем они вообще здесь.

— Куда мы идем? — спросил он, поспевая за панком.

— Увидишь, — отозвался тот

«Ну конечно», — подумал староста. Какой еще содержательной информации он мог от него добиться, если на все вопросы в переписках Кастиель отвечал ему «сюрприз». Они вышли к возвышенности, в которой лишь с приближением Натаниель признал песочную гору. Они стали взбираться, что оказалось довольно просто делать по подмерзшей земле.

Перед ними открылось целое поле освещенное луной. Но оно пока еще молчало. Для различных стрекочущих существ пока было рано. И светлячки не роились в темнеющей траве. Поле окружал лес (лесопарк). Такой же остался позади них.

— Как красиво, — прокомментировал Натаниель, любуясь на представший его взору звездный пейзаж.

— Да, — отозвался Кастиель. Он тронул лицо старосты, освещенное мягким светом, тем самым переводя на себя внимание. — На этот раз я тоже для тебя кое-что приготовил. — Он снял черный рюкзак, с которым пришел, и немного в нем порывшись, достал пакет. — Уверен, что тебе это будет к лицу, ведь тебе и так все к лицу… Хотелось бы поскорее тебя в этом увидеть.

Натаниель немного удивленный принял пакет. Заглянув, достал оттуда сложенную вещь. Когда развернул — это оказалась светлая толстовка, скомбинированная с джинсовой жилеткой.

— Оу, Кас, — дрогнули его губы. Сведя брови, он улыбнулся. Натаниель снял пиджак, в котором пришел, и надел на себя эту вещь. — Ну как? — спросил он.

— Отлично, — отозвался панк, заворожено осматривая блондина.

Кастиель еще немного порылся в своем рюкзаке и постелил для них клетчатое покрывало с термоподкладкой поверх холодной земли.

— Оу, — несдержанно выдал Натаниель.

Кас пригласил его прилечь рядом. И когда они оба опустились на плед, Натаниель наконец мог почувствовать тепло, исходившее от хулигана. Они лежали, обнявшись. Почти как тогда на матах в инвентарной. Но теперь вместо солнца их освещала холодная луна. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Кастиель ненавязчиво наглаживал пальцем мягкий рукав светлой кофты. Рука Натаниеля была прижата к груди — вторая лежала на талии панка. Свежий воздух заполнял легкие.

— Нашел это место случайно, когда гулял. Здесь планируется постройка жилого комплекса. Но пока навезли только песок. И не поставили фонарей. Деревья загораживают свет с дороги, и звезды отсюда отлично видно. Я подумал, что обязан показать тебе это.

— Да. Тут действительно красиво, — улыбнулся Натаниель. Россыпь звезд окружала их двоих, будто купол. — Знаешь, эти цветы, — Натаниель отвел взгляд и затем перевернулся на спину. Ладонь хулигана оказалась под его затылком. — Я все это затеял просто так. Хотелось что-то тебе подарить особенное на четырнадцатое февраля, но понял, что ничего не могу сделать. Поэтому придумал весь этот бред. Да и то, вышло по большей части совершенно не так, как я планировал… — повисла тишина. И когда Нат снова посмотрел на Кастиеля, тот улыбался.

— Это не бред, — сказал он. — Ведь эти дни. С ума сойти. Ты так сейчас загружен и контролируем, а ввязывался в такие авантюры, чтобы мы побыли вместе хотя бы пару мгновений. Натаниель, — Кас остановился. — Эти… эти поступки, — он прикрыл глаза руками. Дальше говорить было очень стыдно. Жар начинал медленно покалывать щеки. — Я как девчонка ждал от тебя цветов каждый день.

Натаниель оживился, его губ коснулась косая ухмылка. Он поднялся, седлая бедра Кастиеля. Он взял его руки за запястья — совсем как панк сегодня с утра, — и развел их в стороны. Серые глаза Кастиеля мерцали не хуже звезд над головой.

— Я очень сильно тебя люблю. Очень, — выложил всю правду хулиган, чувствуя, как жар разгорается во всей груди.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, дурак. — Снизу казалось, что Натаниель был на грани слез.

Блондин склонился, целуя парня в губы. Руки выскользнули из некрепкого хвата, и Кастиель обнял ссутулившегося Ната. Этот вечер был наполнен свежестью с легким отголоском наступающей весны.

**Author's Note:**

> ФикФакт: из валентинок, которые должны были отправиться в мусорку, Лизандр собирался написать песню. "Валентинки, которые не нашли отклика в сердце панка". Лизандр видел в этом вдохновение – темное и чарующее. Розовые и других пастельных цветов открытки превращались во что-то печально-грустное и скорее «синее» или «серое». Может, напишу такой доп, если найду в себе силы описать ту красоту, которую представляю
> 
> ***
> 
> Обязательно было ли это делать? Нет. Но я захотела. В ивенте на 14 февраля этого года мне понравился один из спрайтов с покрасневшим Кастиелем. И как я могла оставить Ната без такого чудесного Кастиеля
> 
> Я не люблю «университет» (фактически – я в него и не играю). Мешает ли мне это использовать университетские ивенты при создании историй о школе? Нет  
> Работа получилась наивной. Но и фразы в ивенте были наивными. Так что я своего рода подстроилась)
> 
> Все так задорно начиналось. А потом я удивилась в какой объем в итоге вышла работа хд Но так она мне нравится даже больше, хоть для спешла, как по мне, и многовато)


End file.
